


Sky blue

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Dean, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Pointless, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he had seen it before. He had a vague memory of the eyes, which looked like two oceans. He remembered flashes of lightning making those eyes look almost inhuman, he remembered them shining with joy, burning rebelliously and darken with grief. He had felt the warmth spreading across his chest, the sensation of comfort and safety and felt it disappearing suddenly, like if something didn`t let him go further.





	Sky blue

**Author's Note:**

> I was devastated by season 12 finale/the first episode of season 13  
> I cried  
> i don`t like to cry  
> though i do a lot lately :-/  
> i din`t really try to make it logical< so...
> 
> WARNING:  
> I am not a native speaker, so i`d be grateful, if someone drops me a line about my mistakes and gives some suggestions

He was dreaming of the sky. It was pure – not a cloud to spoil the perfect, vibrant blue canvas. The color so bright, so saturated it was almost painful to watch. The sky is unreachable – everyone knows it, and yet, then it felt like the sky was so close, he could touch it.  
It started to change in a blink of an eye – bright spots, like patches of sunlight on the water appeared on the once perfect electric blue surface, blinding, smears of dark blue and spots of cyan dancing all around.  
There was no more sky to look at – he was staring at the sea, specs of various shades of blue hypnotizing him.  
The untamed stream of colors in one second looked like dark, like the sky before storm, in another – like a peaceful river, flowing through the forest, with greenish spots in it. 

He knew he had seen it before. He had a vague memory of the eyes, which looked like two oceans. He remembered flashes of lightning making those eyes look almost inhuman, he remembered them shining with joy, burning rebelliously and darken with grief. He had felt the warmth spreading across his chest, the sensation of comfort and safety and felt it disappearing suddenly, like if something didn`t let him go further. 

Everything went dark.

He was seeking for clues. He was trying hard to remember something else, but the name, he was searching for, was slipping away. He was so close, he could almost feel it rolling at the tip of his tongue.

A familiar voice had suddenly broken in his head:

\- Don`t. – the voice was quiet, soft and sounded a little bit tired. The sound of it had alarmed him, like it was triggering some unpleasant memories, but calmed him at the same time.  
\- Why?  
\- You are not ready yet. – the voice answered, sounding hurt and sad, like the person speaking knew something bad.  
\- Who are you? – he had felt the longing to reach the person he was talking to. He felt his heart aching.  
-  
Instead of the voice came pain. He felt the void inside his chest like something important was missing, but he couldn`t figure it out, having half of the puzzle pieces lost. He felt the cold, the emptiness, the desperation to fix it all. Like someone was poking his heart with hundreds of needles at the same time and his insides tearing apart and no one was there to end the torture.

The lightning stroke and he saw the sky again. It was perfect blue with no clouds.

*****************************************************************************************

Dean woke up to the usual view of his bedroom`s ceiling. He felt the urge to go outside, to have some fresh air to clear his mind.

The night was silent with the sky clear enough to see stars shining on it`s dark blue surface like thousands of diamonds. The chilly wind was slightly brushing his hair. Beautiful night.  
He rose his head, ran through his hair with his hand and deeply inhaled. 

A sudden rustle of wings had caught his attention. Dean opened his eyes.

\- Cas? – he exhaled. This was the missing piece. Dean tried to turn around and look back, but a light touch of a hand on his back had stopped him.  
\- Don`t turn around. – Dean felt the warmth of a touch on his hand.  
\- Why? – words were stuck in his mouth and he felt like he was going crazy.  
\- I have not recovered fully yet.  
\- How? – he felt the bitterness on his tongue.  
\- I don`t know.  
\- I miss you so much, we all miss you…- Dean`s voice cracked and he felt tears dripping down his face.  
\- I know. – Dean felt two arms embracing him from the back. He felt he was safe, his heart beating steady and his mind calm.  
\- Where were you? – he was not held anymore.  
\- I can`t tell you. – Cas`s voice darkened.

Dean couldn`t resist the urge to turn around anymore and as he did, a broken and bitter voice heard:

\- I told you not to turn around. – a slight and warm touch brushed his shoulder and disappeared with a rustle of the wings.


End file.
